Checkup!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Checkup!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 5b | airdate = September 2004 (source 1, 2) | previousepisode = "Halloween!" | nextepisode = "Uma Trip!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi goes to see his pediatrician, Dr. Rose, for a check-up. Oobi is nervous at first, but the doctor's quirky, funny personality helps puts Oobi at ease. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal called "Toasty Chunks." He sings the cereal's jingle before being interrupted by Grampu, who is about to take Oobi to his pediatrician's office. Oobi is nervous at first and asks if he is sick. Grampu assures him that he is not sick and that it is simply a routine checkup. The pair arrives in the waiting room, where Oobi sees a bead maze toy. He plays with it for a while before a young boy named Chauncy appears. Chauncy has just met the pediatrician, Dr. Rose. He tells Oobi that she is friendly. Dr. Rose greets Oobi shortly afterwards and invites him into her office. Oobi admires the colorful walls, which are decorated with images of sea creatures. Dr. Rose asks Oobi about his diet. He tells her about his favorite foods, which include pizza and cake. The doctor tells him that those foods should only be consumed in moderation. Dr. Rose later asks about Oobi's siblings and tells him that she has a brother of her own. The next scene is an interview segment in which Uma pretends to be a doctor and asks preschoolers about their doctors. The scene cuts to Oobi, who is being weighed by Dr. Rose. Afterwards, Dr. Rose checks Oobi's eyes and ears. Finally, Dr. Rose must give him a shot. Naturally, Oobi is afraid at first. He decides to be brave and take it. After the shot is over, Oobi asks when it will start. Grampu explains that he did not even feel it, and that the checkup is over. Back in the waiting room, Oobi tells Moppie about Dr. Rose. Moppie is afraid of getting a checkup, but Oobi insists that she has nothing to be afraid of. Oobi says "goodbye" to Dr. Rose and to the viewers as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Moppie (played by Heather Asch) *Poppie (played by Kevin Clash) *Dr. Rose (played by Lisa Buckley) *Chauncy (played by Noel MacNeal) *Background puppets Scenes Oobi-Checkup-opening.png|Oobi eating "Toasty Chunks" Oobi-Checkup-breakfast.png|"Today, big day." Oobi-Checkup-waiting-room.png|The waiting room Oobi-Checkup-meeting-Chauncy.png|Meeting Chauncy Oobi-Checkup-Uma-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Checkup-Dr-Rose's-desk.png|The office Oobi-Checkup-Dr-Rose-walking.png|Dr. Rose walking Oobi-Checkup-measuring-Oobi.png|"Ohh, Oobi tall." Oobi-Checkup-stethoscope.png|The stethoscope Oobi-Checkup-checking-Oobi.png|Checking Oobi's nose Oobi-Checkup-Oobi-with-a-noisemaker.png|Oobi with a noisemaker Oobi-Checkup-Grampu-and-Oobi-hugging.png|Grampu hugs Oobi Oobi-Checkup-pretend-doctor.png|Playing "pretend doctor" Oobi-Checkup-talking-with-Moppie.png|Talking with Moppie Oobi-Checkup-Moppie-nervous.png|"Dr. Rose nice. No worries." Oobi-Checkup-Grampu-laughing.png|"Kids. Heh!" Production photos Oobi-Noggin-photo-Chauncy-1.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Chauncy-2.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-new-doctor-1.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-new-doctor-2.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-new-doctor-3.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-waiting-room-1.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-waiting-room-2.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-waiting-room-wide.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Dr-Rose.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-computer.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-scale.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Oobi-and-Grampu.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-say-ahh.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-otoscope.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-otoscope-profile.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Oobi-and-Moppie-1.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Oobi-and-Moppie-2.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Moppie-close-up.png *According to data on the production photos for this episode, it was filmed on January 27, 2004. *Uma doesn't appear in the main story, but she is mentioned when Dr. Rose asks Oobi if he has any siblings. *This episode marks the debut of Moppie, who becomes one of Uma's friends in "Uma Preschool!". *Dr. Rose's computer looks like a PowerBook G4, made by Apple in the early 2000s, although its operating system looks more similar to Windows XP. *This is the first full-length episode where Kako is completely absent. *During the interviews, Uma repeats, "Hope it doesn't hurt" when she needs to get a shot. The second time she says it, she adds an "I" to the beginning, making it "I hope it doesn't hurt" instead. This is possibly the only time that one of the puppets actually uses a first-person pronoun. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2